Is it Possible?
by Glayde
Summary: In the midst of aggressive war, two valiant warriors fell in love. Pairing is Lu Xun x Shang Xiang. Chapter 7 is on.
1. Preparation for Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except for Zhou Wern. I just own the plot. There might be some historical inaccuracy but I will try to keep to it.

**~Authoress Notes~**

Welcome to my second fanfiction. The pairing for this fanfic is Lu Xun x Sun Shang Xiang. I know it seems weird but while I was looking through my characters in Dynasty Warriors, I suddenly noticed that Lu Xun and Shang Xiang seemed like a good couple.

_Update_: I am in the midst of rewriting the first few chapters so the writing style may be a little here and there but bear with me! It should be completed soon.

Is it Possible?

Chapter 1: Preparation for Battle

A group of important looking people garbed in various shades of red were seated around a large table all looking in the general direction of the two slender men talking at the front of the group, a huge map decorated with many markings hang behind them. Some of these interesting people face them with their eyes closed, or focused on the ceiling or out the window where a group of birds were frolicking among the trees.

They were important enough to be divulged the secrets of the war but they do not seem to appreciate it. Attendance was necessary but they would very much prefer read the summary in the minutes of meeting the day before marching out or harassing the strategists the night before so that they march out with uniform eye bags. It may sound irresponsible but they are actually excellent warriors and leaders though their strengths may not lie in staying awake in such docile a thing as a meeting.

One of the attendees was unlike the others in many ways. For one, she was one of the only ladies " invited" to attend (she barged her way in), she was outspoken and prone to mischief. But even she could not embarrass her family by telling the strategists to stop as they were no longer interested.

She resorted to faking a loud over-the-top yawn that stretched her jaw to the limit and made sure Zhou Yu saw it. He was the Chief Strategist in her kingdom of Wu and was one of the men explaining the never-ending details of the up coming battle with Dong Zhou.

Her mocking gesture provoked Zhou Yu to comment, ' Shang Xiang, if I were you, I'd pay more attention to this considering how this will be your first battle.'

'I am but it seems that it might not end till tomorrow that I might fall asleep, pretty boy!', she countered, making Zhou Yu frown so seriously his eyebrows nearly joined together in a line.

Upon seeing this, Xiang burst into laughter, feeling victorious when the rest of the VIPs in the room, except Zhou Yu, Lu Xun(the other strategist at the front) and Sun Ce (who is now fast asleep) cheered along with her.

'Yea.. When does this finish, Zhou Yu? I didn't remember it being so long when we went through it.' Sun Jian said, siding with her.

'Hey Bofu! Wake up! You should have the decency to stay awake at least for your best friend's part!', Zhou Yu shaked Sun Ce from his sleep attempting to recruit reinforcements.

'What do you want?! I want to sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzz...'. Sun Ce grumbled and pushed Yu away.

'What do I want? How dare you fall asleep during my part?' Zhou Yu threatened, 'You know I shall have to punish you again tonight".

'Sure, you know how much I like it. Aww... Zhou Yu, no offence but you know it is a normal reaction to fall asleep when something is boring.. .' Sun Ce sniggered, getting his revenge for being woken up.

'Poor Lu Xun..How do you bear with him? Is he always so long-winded?' Xiang directed her question to Lu Xun, barely able to contain her excitement. Trouble was her specialty and she meant to spread it like joy around with her.

'What do you mean by that, my lady?' Zhou Yu was beyond amused now and was oozing a murderous aura.

'Enough, everybody!' Sun Jian decided to step in, 'I'm sure we all understand the main points of the meeting and it need not be dragged out any longer. Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, thank you for your effort. Please send out the minutes of meeting asap. That is all, everyone is dismissed.

Shang Xiang trekked back to her room on the second floor of the palace they lived in, her head down, a little disappointed that it had not escalated to more. Her first battle would be in a couple of days and she was absolutely terrified and a little bit excited but she refused to show it, in case they made her stay back. Zhou Wern who would be her bodyguard at war walked in with her battle armour and plonked it on the rest of Xiang's belongings being packed.

'Here, Xiang. You'd better add it into your pile before you forget about it. How did the meeting go? Anything interesting?'

'Nah, just the usual boring stuff. There will be my father and Lu Xun. We'll be the only generals from Wu. How exciting,' Xiang replied appearing as disinterested as possible.

'Then, why did all the generals have to go for the briefing just now?' Wern asked, looking very interested.

'Well, that's because if anything goes wrong, there'll be another plan for reinforcements' she replied, trying to remember Lu Xun had said earlier in the Strategy Room. It wasn't hard, really. She rarely missed a single word Xun said.

Her cheeks starting to colour, she walked over to her weapons rack to distract herself from thinking about that boy. Who has now become a man.

'I think I'll take my favourite weapon, the Sol Chakrams.' She announced.

'Okay, I have to go now. Sun Jian wants to brief us, your bodyguards! Stay safe and don't get up to any mischief, Xiang."

She removed the rounded blades off the rack and touched her fingers to them softly, ' Dear Sol Chakrams, may you bring me honour'.

~In Lu Xun's room~

Lu Xun sighed as he picked up his red, twin blades. This was going to be his third battle but he knew it would be harder than any of the ones before. The Princess of Wu is coming along and that means that he not only has to keep himself alive but protect the stubborn and determined Sun Shang Xiang who is capable of disappearing in the large crowds of enemy within a few seconds. He had half a mind to handcuff her to him.

He exhaled sharply, his heart has been doing backward flips in his chest whenever he thought about her lately. He knew that he had developed a little crush on her ever since they became friends but it had never been like this before. He hoped that everything would be okay and that he had not betrayed himself and let slip his feelings.

'I hope she'll be okay.' He muttered to his silent room.

Then, his room door burst open all of a sudden. Xun jumped to his feet, instinctively raising his twin blades ready to attack.

'Woa woa... what the hell do you think you're doing?' the intruder raised his hands in defence.

'Zhou Yu! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' Xun yelled when he'd finally recovered.

'I wasn't planning to but I guess I wouldn't mind it. Though I came to tell you that I can't bear to let you go before Shang Xiang knows something.'

'What are you talking about?' Xun asked, all flustered. There was something in Zhou Yu's tone that made him feel all tingly.

'You're looking very flustered, you know? And you're blushing.. Aren't you going to tell her?' Zhou Yu pressed the subject, making Lu Xun more nervous.

' Tell her what?' Xun feigned ignorance. Number one rule is never to admit defeat before knowing the problem.

'You love her, of course.' Zhou Yu whispered so gently that it made him all tingly again. This was not good. Not good.

' No! That's not true! I didn't say that!' Lu Xun interjected, quickly turning scarlet from pink.

'Well, you might as well have said it. It could be read right from here.' Zhou Yu reached over and tapped him on the forehead.

Xun gave up and plonked onto his bed melancholically ' Should I tell her? Would she feel the same? Would she accept me? Will we have a chance together? Does she think of me as an elder brother?'

' You know what? I have never seen you so defeated before. You've never been so worried about any war before this. Your feelings must be strong. Tell her. If you do not tell her, you'll never have the chance to know.' Zhou Yu advised, 'Though you might have a little trouble in future in the form of Liu Bei."

'But she never seemed to notice me before. Why would she accept me, anyway? We never really spent any time together except for training.' Lu Xun said, lowering his head into his hands.

' Maybe you should find more time to be with her. The upcoming battle is a very good opportunity to help her feelings develop. Since it's her first battle, she would appreciate it if there's a kind soul who will help her out.' Zhou Yu winked.

' Ok, I guess. I don't think you came all the way to tell me this though, Yu.'

'Well, Lord Sun Jian wants to see you. He wants to brief you about Shang Xiang's safety in the battle. He hasn't mentioned a thing about giving her hand in marriage to you yet though.' Gongjin informed.

With that Lu Xun chased Zhou Yu round the round, trying to hit him with a pillow for his cheekiness.

"Pfft. Make yourself at home in my room then. Alllllllll alooooooneeee. I'm going"

'Sure. I'll help myself to your personal seal over there and write a letter to Shang Xiang telling her you LOVE her. Hehehe' Zhou Yu sniggered. He could use a little fun here and there.

'Don't you dare!' Xun scream-tackled his assailant and dragged him out of his room.


	2. Strong Feelings

~Authoress Notes~ Wow, I'm impressed! So many reviews! Please keep them coming in! I was expecting someone to ask me to stop wasting my time on this. I'm going to reward you guys for the reviews with a longer chapter this time. I might consider making the next chapter longer or shorter according to the reviews I get. LOL. Hehehe. Just joking..Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, please READ and REVIEW!! ^_^ Now back to the story!  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Strong Feelings  
  
~SSX point of view~  
  
'Lu Xun's acting weird.. Very Weird..'I said to Zhou Wern in my chambers. I frowned as I recalled his reactions in the training room.  
  
'See.. I told you! You didn't believe me, right? See..' Wern answered cheerfully as if proving me wrong. She was preparing our things for battle tomorrow in my room.  
  
'I know.I know. But he hasn't been like this before.. After dad announced that I'm going for battle, he's totally changed how he treats me during our training sessions. Sometimes he doesn't even exchange 20 words with me at all. If he does it's only because if he accidentally hits me and is just saying sorry.' I said.  
  
'He's pretty worried about you, I guess. He doesn't want his sweetie hurt you know..' Wern teased fluently. I was uncomfortable to see how Wern never seems to be unhappy or worried.  
  
I walked to my balcony to watch the warm sunset. It still amazes me although I have seen it almost everyday. Every day, the sunsets and rises in a different pattern and it warms my heart. I would wake up early sometimes just to watch this lovely sun. I like the sun very much, after all my surname is Sun. I wonder how it would feel if I were to be here watching it with Bo Yan. Hehehe. . Despite my recent thoughts about Bo Yan, a giggle erupted.  
  
'Eh? Thinking about romantic moments with your sweeeeeeeeeeeet.. Heart.. eh?' Wern teased in her perky style with a strong Chinese accent when she noticed me laughing by myself.  
  
'No!!! I never said that!!! You're.. So... Ugh!!!!' I replied quickly and defensively, horrified at being caught red-handed. There was a tug at my heart and I ignored it. I was short of words and didn't know what to say except to admit the truth, which I don't want to. My palms had suddenly turned so sweaty that sweat was dripping from the tips of my finger.  
  
'Oh yes you are! See you're red in the face!' Wern laughed.  
  
I made an annoyed face at her and stuck out my tongue, ' I said no! Now you can go do your job!'  
  
I ushered her out of my room before she could utter another word. The moment she was out, I sighed. Where in the world did that thought come from? He's my friend, that's, all isn't it? It couldn't have been this complicated.  
  
'Things change and sometimes guy and girls can't just be friends.' a voice in the back of my head said. I sighed again and made the decision to rest now so I won't be so exhausted at the battle tomorrow. I didn't want to admit that if I don't I will go on with my maddening thoughts of my comrade.  
  
~Lu Xun's POV~  
  
Yawn. Zhou Yu, for heaven's sake, can't you make your explanation shorter? I'm tired and most importantly bored!!! 'Starting to agree with Shang Xiang, too?' a voice came from nowhere and I thinks it's the higher level of my consciousness. An enormous force tugged at my heart and I felt as if it's a heart attack. I tried ignoring it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
'I must CONCRENTRATE on this meeting!' I said very firmly to myself.  
  
'You haven't. Anyway Zhou Yu has been repeating the plan you guys devised that day, so it's the same. Why bother?' That voice came again.  
  
That's so right. Shang Xiang, I wonder what you're doing now. Whatever you do, I wish you good luck and good health. Please do becareful tomorrow. I have no idea how an image of her suddenly appeared in front of me. Immediately I remembered how I had met her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was raining heavily that night when I reached the Sun Family house. Father had just been killed in the battlefield and I was mourning for him. The rustling leaves and the eerily swinging trees in the dark, scared me on our way to the warm house. Lord Sun Jian was there and he comforted me. He took me from the battlefield and allowed to stay at his home. He was so kind to me, maybe because I was just a 14-year-old child eventhough I was his enemy's son.  
  
When I was in the lobby of the house, I was drenched from head to toe with various substances, which include blood, rainwater and etc. I thought everyone was asleep for only a few lamps were lighted. Only the soft outline of the room could be seen, as it was very dim-lighted.  
  
'Wait here. The servants will show you to your room later. I'll have some rest.' Sun Jian told me in a very exhausted voice.  
  
My heart thanked this kind man a hundred, million times for not only sparing my life but also giving me a place to stay. Although his kindness to me was for only a few days, I felt that he was more like my father than my real father, Lu Yu.  
  
Lu Yu was a very conceited and power-crazy man. All he cared about was fame and money. He didn't really cared about his people nor his only son. He raged for war so that he would be in control of more states. He slaved his only son just to raise the morale of his troops. By this time, tears were flowing out of the little child's eyes when the words came into his mind. The words lurched out in slow and sad way in his mind; Lu Yu gave his wife to his soldiers for their pleasure and allowed them to murder her after they had brutally raped her. This was what that made him hate his father a million times and that made him motherless and loveless.  
  
There was no one in the lobby after Lord Sun left. When a furious wind swept by, I was shivering from head to toe. It didn't help when a voice made me jump.  
  
'Hey. Are you all right? You seem so cold and so sad. I assume daddy brought you home. I'll get you a towel and a blanket.' A kind voice from nowhere said in a friendly manner.  
  
I noticed that it was a little boy with short hair, only a few years younger than I was. He was wearing a red shirt and pale white pants, which I think should be pajamas. He disappeared for a while, then came back with a large towel and a thick sheepskin to keep me warm. At that time, I already had a better look at the supposed guy when saw that the person was wearing a pair of earrings. Then I noticed that he was actually a she. Her complexion was unmistakably lovely but she was dressed as a boy. Strange. By this time, my thoughts about my father had gone far away.  
  
I shook even more when the towel touched my skin, mainly because it was a girl that was wiping me dry. Not many girls had talked to let alone touched me. I was a boring guy with brains. I read a lot and knew a lot but the girls look for the warrior kind instead. They had always regarded him as weird and never wanted to get near him.  
  
This girl however was different. She seemed not to bother even though he had no muscles on his hands and legs. She was so sweet. By the way, she was weird too. Any other girl would have worn a cheongsam and had long hair but that doesn't make anything less attractive of her. Her short, black hair always cover her lovely, fair face.  
  
My doubts about her gender confirmed itself when the little girl introduced herself. 'Hi, I'm ......  
  
Shang Xiang rolled over in her bed. She had tried her best to go to bed but without avail. Her brain and body doesn't want to shut down, no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't sure if the reason was because she was excited of the war or because she had been thinking a lot about Bo Yan.  
  
She sighed into the dark and whispered, ' Bo Yan. Why do you have to haunt me? After all I was your first friend in this neighbourhood.'  
  
He was the only friend she had, apart from her brothers and Zhou Wern. Other girls and boys treated her as if she never existed. They never liked her short hair and tomboyish styles. She had been really lonely before Bo Yan had a share of her childhood.  
  
Without her noticing, she had really developed a crush on him since long ago. She had just had that figured out this evening. When Wern told Xiang Xun's crush, she wasn't as shocked or shy as she was supposed to be. Instead she had felt relieved and happy, just that she didn't show it. She wondered if Lu Xun knew about this. She was very careful not to let her feelings show. She turned and sighed again, then drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~Lu Xun's room~  
  
'Lu Xun? Are you on earth?' Zhou Yu's voice could be heard from Lu xun's room.  
  
'Hah? What?' Bo Yan suddenly snapped up from his fantasy of protecting Xiang in the battle.  
  
' Thinking of Xiang again?' Gongjin teased.  
  
'No. What were you saying?' Xun answered innocently and changed the subject as fast as he could.  
  
The discussion of the battle went on for half an hour and when Gongjin finally left Bo Yan's room, Bo Yan collapsed onto his bed but did not fall asleep. His mind was troubled. He noticed that he hadn't fancied Shang Xiang since the training they had but he had fancied her the moment they had met.  
  
How could he have not known that? It was like love on first sight. That was why from that muscleless boy he had grown up to be a warrior and strategist. It was because of her. Her. He wanted her to like him. That was why. Now he knows. He wanted to impress her and her father.  
  
~Early the next morning~  
  
Both Shang Xiang and Lu Xun didn't have much trouble waking up, for they hadn't had much sleep. When they both met at the staircase, they stared at each other. The situation was tense. Shang Xiang usually always had some happy remark to ease the tension but today, she couldn't say anything. Luckily, Sun Jian was there to save them. They trotted awkwardly behind the Tiger of Jiang Dong.  
  
When both Shang Xiang and Lu Xun was on the horses, the tension wade away, they both started to joke and laugh. They were so jolly that Wen sends Xiang a few teasing looks which she ignored.  
  
The march to the campsite would take at least 2 days. On the first night, Shang Xiang and Lu Xun had camps near to each other. Both of them didn't know if they should be happy or worried.  
  
~In Shang Xiang's Camp~  
  
In the middle of the night, Shang Xiang woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. She was profusely sweating and shaking.  
  
Soon, she calmed down. 'It was just a dream' she told herself, quietly. But that dream had seemed so real. Dong Zhou wanted to take something very precious from her. A thing signifies her innocence and her being chaste. Just before that ugly thing touches her skin, she had woken up.  
  
She lied down and tried to sleep. Ten minutes later, she noticed that she could no longer go back to bed, so she dressed herself and took a stroll outside her camp. It was supposed to be dark but suddenly she saw some light near the bushes! Could it be an enemy troop? Was Dong Zhou coming to get her?!! Is the dream coming true?  
  
~Authoress Notes~  
  
I hope this chapter was a nice one. Please give me some feedback. READ and REVIEW, please. This is only my second fanfiction. By the way I want to ask you readers to be a part of my fanfiction. Therefore, when you leave me a review, please choose who you want me to make Lu Xun jealous of:  
  
Gan Ning  
  
Liu Bei  
  
Anyone you think is suitable but if it's too complicated, then I'll take the 2nd highest majority  
  
Any of the both above  
  
I presume that the jealousy part will come in the next chapter or next, next chapter or the next chapters to come. May the best man or men win the jealousy of Lu Xun-the-great. lol.. It will be decided according to the majority's choice. Please choose and review fast, so that I can think out the future chapters. But please DON'T make use of the anonymous reviewers to make more than 1 choice. Every reviewer is only entitled to ONE choice only. I trust every one of you that you'll not betray my trust. ^_^ Thanks.  
  
~Answering Reviews~  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please don't forget to review again with the choice.  
  
Librarose: Thanks for the agreement.  
  
Alleydog9: I really hope this couple is as cute as it seems.  
  
Blue Phoenix : Sure, I'll write more. Hehe. Just don't get annoyed.  
  
kazumi-chan: Well, I guess Zhou Yu is just a little cheerful in this fanfiction. All I need to do is get him a little unhappy when I have the chance. Hehehe. And the jelaousy and romance part will be in and I really hope it's soon.  
  
Guan: Wow thanks for saying that's its from a new angle. I'd always wanted to write fanfictions from a new angle.  
  
Eres : Wow! Thanks for supporting fanfic. I hope it'll get really nice.  
  
Sorceress Lixing: Sorry, the update was quite late. I had school and will have a major exam this year.  
  
PyritFufu: lol. Yeha.go!go!lu xun! Go! Go! Get shang xiang! Lol..  
  
Roll : Thanks for the review and I'll sure write more. Don't worry. 


	3. Insecurities

Authoress Notes ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Hey again, my dear readers. Sorry for taking such a long time to update. Schoolwork and tests have taken their toll on me. As I could see, in the last poll for who to take up the jealousy part, we have GAN NING from the WU kingdom! *applause * .Enough of the delay of my story and here I present you the 3rd chapter of 'IS IT POSSIBLE?' ENJOY!!  
  
~~~~READ and REVIEW when you have finished!~~~  
  
~CHAPTER 3~ Insecurities  
  
I sat by the bonfire. The heat radiating from it warmed up my cold hands and feet. I felt very cold even though my surrounding was warm, I must be nervous. Nervous of what, I do not know. I was the only person awake , apart from the duty officers and soldiers patrolling the camp. The silence of the night crept into the atmosphere after a small wind passed by.  
  
Only the crackling of the fire could be heard and another thing louder than that was the snore of Gan Ning who had just joined the march an hour ago. He had unexpectedly appeared with his bodyguards without Zhou Yu's or Sun Jian's or my command. I imagine how angry Sun Jian would be when he awakes tomorrow and how furious Zhou Yu would be when he found out. That insect Ning is sure in for something. I wish he would just disappear. All because of him, Yu and my hard thought plan might not be able to be carried out. Shang Xiang would also be around him more than me. I know it! They had something going on.... Grrr...  
  
Wait! Where did that thought about Xiang came from? I wasn't supposed to think about her. At least not now. As I stared angrily into the fire, I saw a dancing figure among the flames. It looks faintly familiar. Then the thought hit me straight on the head, Shang Xiang liked to dance.  
  
That was my last thought before I heard my skull crack and I blacked out.  
  
~New POV~  
  
Oh my god! Oh my GOD! What have I done? I should have seen it, it was HIM. How could I be so dumb.  
  
The wood I used to hit him with slithered from my hand to the floor. Then I quickly kneel down to the man before me.  
  
'Wake up! Wake up! LU XUN!' I shook him gently as I said that, ' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Please.... Wake up!'  
  
Without me noticing, salty tears of mine had streamed down my cheek, damping my dry skin. Please don't be dead.. Please don't be dead. If you are, I will never forgive myself. I shook from head to toe as I buried my pale face in my hands. I don't know what I'll do.  
  
'Lady Sun. Are you okay? Do you need help?' a deep voice suddenly interrupted me.  
  
It took a while for my brain to function perfectly. Quickly, I replied, ' Yes, please. Help me get him to the infirmary, please?'  
  
In five minutes time, we managed to get Xun on to a bed in the infirmary and a few doctors to diagnose Xun.  
  
'He just blacked out, that's all. He should be up and going by tomorrow when he awakes. However, the impact may take him out of his senses. He might also lose some of his memory, particularly his love.' A doctor told me after diagnosing Xun for about 10 minutes.  
  
'Oh, no.' I was rooted to the floor. I could not believe what I have done! Lu Xun will particularly forget me? Wait a MINUTE! Who said I was his love?  
  
Then I heard a shrill laughter when I saw the doctor was Sun Ce. Stupid Ce! I didn't recognise him in the white uniform and when I was worried about Xun. I gave my eldest brother a Death Glare but he was still standing there, looking so healthy.  
  
I poked Ce in the chest and said in a scary voice, 'Tell. Me. The. Truth. What are you doing here by the way?'  
  
'Ouch! For laughing out loud! Why are you so worried, eh? He's fine. Will be up anytime soon. Gan Ning and I are here. Zhou Yu decide that Dad might need us so we came.' Ce replied concealing a laugh.  
  
I blush a few shades of a red when he emphasized on the word 'eh'. Before I could say anything in defense, Ce whispered and walked out. 'Stay with him tonight then since you owe him an apology.'  
  
I stared at the door where Ce exited and nodded. I walked over to the chair next to Xun's bed and sat there, waiting for him to awake. While he was asleep, a lot of things ran through my head. Even though I tried to hold onto my wakefulness, it didn't seem to work. The little sleep I had from last and this night was beginning to take its toll on me as I fell asleep.  
  
~New PoV~  
  
I woke up to a sound of soft snoring and felt a little weight resting on my arm. I turned to see what it was and in an instant I almost screamed and wake the little angel up. Then suddenly, the back of my head started to ache and I used my free hand to massage it. In my state, I didn't even think of the reason I was there and she was here.  
  
Suddenly, I felt another pair of hands helping me massage my head. In my shock I jerked away a little and when I saw whom it was I relaxed again. 'Does that feel better?' My little angle asked.  
  
'Yeah.. A lot better. What happened?'  
  
'Uh.. I..You.Me...I..see ... saw... you sit..ting there...Me...I.. thought...enemy...I hit... your head...So...sorry..' Xiang said, mournfully.  
  
She seem to be at a loss for words but I could understand that she was saying ' I saw you sitting there at the bonfire and I thought you were an enemy so I hit you. I'm so sorry.'  
  
'It's Ok.' The words slipped out of my mouth without me knowing. All I could think of was her being so unhappy and it breaks my heart. I'll do anything to make her happy.  
  
She smiled and asked me if I wanted an aspirin. I nodded and gulped it down with the water she handed me. My head suddenly didn't hurt that much when she was there. She carried my fears and pains away.  
  
The blissful feeling suddenly disappeared when she asked, ' Where is Gan Ning sleeping?'  
  
Anger mixed with jealousy flowed through my veins. I answered with hatred towards the mentioned man, 'Yeah. He wasn't supposed to be here. Yu and I had plans. By the way, he's sharing my tent'  
  
'But Ce.. said Yu send them both.' I heard my angel say as I gaped at her.  
  
Impossible. Yu would have told me. Why didn't he? So now Lord Sun Jian won't be angry and Zhou Yu isn't angry. Am I the only one angry?'  
  
'Darn!' I said suddenly without my knowledge too when I noticed my rival was going to stay.  
  
'Umm.. I better go now, okay?' Xiang said and walked out of the tent, not allowing me time to stop her.  
  
She left me thinking. Am I the only one with these feelings for her? Does she feel the same? I think she likes Ning. I mean why would she want to know where he sleeps? Does he concern him that much? And the moment I told her where he sleeps, she just runs off. If not to him, then who? She probably came to see me because she feels guilty of hitting me.  
  
~Xiang PoV  
  
I don't understand why Xun was so angry when I spoke about Gan Ning. I just asked where he was sleeping to break the silence. Maybe he was angry that I hit him or does he like someone else? Does he sees me as irritating or have I misread his intentions. Am I only like a little sister to him? I guess I am. Why else would he jerk away when I help him to massage his head?  
  
I guess I'm the only one having this feeling. I walked quickly to my camp and fell asleep.  
  
~Answering reviews!~ Thank you all sweet people for the reviews! Don't forget to read and review again for this chapter!  
  
DarkmoonFlute288 – Thanks for the encouragement! Although Gan Ning isn't the main character in this fanfiction, at least he gets to make Lu Xun jealous.  
  
Bluephoenix – Thanks for the review. And I guess you got Gan Ning to make Xun jealous cause he won the poll.  
  
Guan – Thanks for the review and vote. Unfortunately, Ning won the poll, so he would be the one taking the jealousy part.  
  
Roll – So you got your cool man, Gan Ning to take up the jealousy part though I must admit that I pity him for Xun to hate him so much. Sorry for updating so late.  
  
Plum blossom angel – Thanks for the review, buddy! Sorry for updating the fanfic so late, too.  
  
White tiger – I'm getting to writing and posting this story. *salutes the tiger and hurriedly sign up at fanfiction.net and posts the story.*  
  
Lemonwritress – Thanks for the encouragement. Glad to know that I'm not the only one liking this pairing! To LU XUN and SHANG XIANG!  
  
Mwhaha – Another fan of this pairing! Hurray! 


	4. Of Jealousy and Change Of Strategy

**MUST READ!!!**  
Note: Sorry for the late updates. Things in school were very hectic. Anyway, I realized that the appearance of Sun Ce as a doctor in the chapter before was a little confusing. So, now I'll get things straight for the readers who didn't understand that part.  
  
**Lu Xun was perfectly fine in the last chapter except that he had lost consciousness when Shang Xiang accidentally whacked him on his head. Sun Ce and Gan Ning, however arrived at the camp late at night when Zhou Yu decided that they need backup. While Gan Ning went straight to bed, Sun Ce decided to help a bit at the infirmary as a doctor. He teased Shang Xiang about Lu Xun by saying Lu Xun would forget his loved one. At that time, Xinag didn't know that it was Ce who is the doctor. Shang Xiang fell straight into his trap when she expressed her despair.**  
  
So there. I think everybody got the idea then. On to the story and I need the reader's help again at the end of the story.Anyway, just to tell you guys that this chapter will be more** emotional** and about their thinkings.   
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own anything from this story except the plot. **  
Things to look out for:  
'......' thinking   
"....." talking  
  
Chapter 4 : Of Jealousy and Change of Strategy**  
  
The next day, I woke up to very cold surroundings and a doctor who was prodding my chest with something the modern people call a 'stestoscope?' I think. My head was still pounding like a drum kit at a Linkin Park concert. I raised my hand to my head and started massaging it, hoping that the throbbing feeling would go away.  
  
I dropped my hand and my jaw dropped when I remember yesterday's events and incidents. Right after Shang Xiang ran off, presumably to be with HER Gan Ning ... wait change that. THAT BIG INSECT GAN NING, I had forced myself to sleep before I commit suicide by drinking all the potions the doctor had placed on a nightstand next to my bed.  
  
All the hurt and misery returned to me. My heart felt as if it had been torn out of my chest and had been trampled on by a few hordes of elephants. Why did she choose him but not me? What did he have that I don't?  
  
"Hey, relax, my boy. The more you think, the worst your head will be. Actually, it has already been healed but due to your emotionally unstable condition, it'll take a longer time to soothe the headache the injury has left behind. If you don't stop thinking so badly soon, I'll have to sedate you. So, choose your own path." The doctor said to me.  
  
Little did the doctor know that his words meant more to me than ever. Chose your own path. I MUST choose my own path. She is a princess. If I want her, I have to fight for her rather than doing what I'm doing right now. Being nervous, avoiding her, screaming at her when all I want to do is take her in my arms. Yes! That is what I must do. I must change my strategy from now on. If I want her, I need to woo her rather than waiting for her to come to me.  
  
**In Shang Xiang's tent**  
  
A few specks of sunshine shone through a gap in Xiang's tent's door. Those rays caught her eye and she groaned as it forced her out of her slumber. She had woken up half an hour ago but as she remembered last night's unhappy events, she had fallen into a slumber.  
  
Even though her tired body and worn out muscles convinced her to go back to bed, she forced herself up and out of the bed. She dressed herself sleepily due to the lack of rest she had of last night. After she came back from the infirmary, she couldn't go to sleep eventhough she had laid there for a few hours. Lost and guilt were tugging at her heart. Last night, Lu Xun's actions had hurt her badly but when she thought about it, some of the things had made sense.  
  
She was now certain that Lu Xun had taken a certain liking to her but has she lost him yet? After the way she had hurt him so badly.**  
  
Xiang's POV**  
  
First, I hit him on his head and make him lose his consciousness. Then, I fall asleep on him. He must think that I have found him so boring I couldn't even stand his presence. And as for the anger that he had shown me, anyone would have done if I ask them the location of a man's tent in the middle of the night. What would they think about?  
  
I must have been so foolish last night! I definitely have to apologize to him the next chance I get. After I have finished dressing, I walked out of the tent and I signaled a soldier to pack up my tent as we would be traveling again today. We will be reaching the camping site tomorrow afternoon. I hope by then, Bo Yan (Lu Xun) would have recovered. He is the only strategist that we have brought on this trip. He has better be okay or else I would be very guilty.  
  
As I was thinking, I have already reached the food camp. When I was reaching out to raise the flap of the tent, another muscled hand reached out first and raised it for me.  
  
With a cute and adorable smile he said, "Ladies first."  
  
"Why, thank you Gan Ning. Always the gentleman, aren't you?" I answered with a smirk.  
  
He seemed shocked as he stated, "Aren't you the least shocked or happy that I came all the from the Wu castle just to bodyguard you? Is that how you show your gratitude for someone like me?"  
  
I giggled as I entered the tent and ignored the drama king who was still holding the flap of the tent.  
  
"Well, at least tell me how come you're not shocked? Don't tell me that you've been spying on me or were you the one that make Zhou Yu send me on this mission? Have you taken a certain liking to me that I must be aware of?" Gan Ning said with such confidence he almost make me slap him eventhough he looked funny.  
  
I burst into laughter and he pretended to look hurt.  
  
**Lu Xun POV**  
  
After I heed the doctor's advise and fell asleep, when I woke up sometime later, I was already hungry. As I stood up from my bed, I noticed that the Linkin Park concert in the back of my head had subsided and I felt perfectly okay.  
  
After one last check up by the doctor, he allowed me to eat in the food camp but as for the traveling later, I would have to sit in the supply carriage due to my conditions. Then I walked out of the infirmary and headed for the food camp.  
  
The scene that unfolded itself in brain made me mad with fury and green with envy. Gan Ning and Shang Xiang were both flirting in front of the food camp with Gan Ning holding the flap of the tent. I take it that no one ever told him how silly he looked holding it with his right hand. He said something again and I saw Xiang giggling before entering the tent. Ning followed her soon after.  
  
**The food tent**  
  
After Ning and Xiang settled themselves in their chairs and started eating, Xun stormed in and took the place furthest from Xiang and Ning. Xiang was shocked when she saw the fury in his eyes. At first, Xiang had intended to apologize to Lu Xun but after seeing his state, she decided to do that later.  
  
"I wonder what monster has gotten into that git? He was right next to me last night before I slept but when I woke up in the morning, he was gone." Gan Ning who was sitting across from Xiang muttered while stuffing his mouth with food. It was a gruesome sight but Xiang had gotten used to it. It wasn't the scene in front of her that got her upset but something else in her heart. Guilt. It was her fault that Xun was in the infirmary. She sighed and continue eating.  
  
'Look at that beast. Can't even eat without looking like a big fat pig who hasn't eaten in years. Wonder if his mother ever taught him his table manners.' Xun thought.  
  
' Wonder what Xiang saw in him. How could she stand eating across him? If I were her, I would either throw up or run as far away from him' Xun thought again.  
  
After that, his thoughts were interrupted when he gaped at Sun Ce entering the tent.  
  
I didn't know he would be here too. Then I remembered Xiang saying something about Ce last night but I wasn't paying much attention to her words, I was paying attention to her face. She makes me mad with desire. Oh,how I wish I could have her! When I get back home, I'll definitely pound that big bad Zhou Yu. He twisted the plans so much without even informing me first.  
  
I wasn't allowed to think anymore when Ce stride across the tent to me and handed me the new plans that Zhou Yu had passed him. After I finished eating, I retreated back to my room to memorise the plans. In an hour's time, I found myself peeking through a hole in the food carriage. My attentions were focused on a certain laughing couple.  
  
**Xiang's POV  
**  
I am feeling very, very bored and irritable even though I had Ning with me in this march. It was if I missed Xun's company so much that I am feel nothing but bored without him. I wonder where he was. We didn't even see a glimpse of him after he finished eating this morning. I have already scanned the marching troops for hundreds of time but I still see no sign of him. Wonder where he could be?  
  
Ning wasn't that bad but sometimes he's really annoying at times. There he goes again, laughing at him own jokes and jingling his awful bells that gives me headaches. All of a sudden, he rode his horse very closely to mine that made me shiver and feel flustered. Even though I don't fancy him as much as I do Xun, the closeness between us would have made any girl fluttery. If you look from afar, it would look as if Ning was kissing my left cheek as he drew his face so near to mine.  
  
"Looking for someone? You've been scanning the crowds for the hundredth time." Ning whispered into my ear. His mouth was so close to my ear that if someone winkwinknudgenudge looked from afar, it was as if he was nibbling my earlobe.  
  
Then he looked away and smirked. I blushed and ignored his question.  
  
Ning began again "No answer? Is this someone you fancy or ..."  
  
"No. I was scanning for traces of enemy forces since we're in the forest right now. You'll never know when Dong Zhou's troops might ambush us." I said a little too calmly.  
  
Strangely, he seemed to believe me and was looking right and left, front and behind as I did a few moments ago. This time, I refrained myself from worrying or looking for Xun at all and looked forward.  
  
**Back to Lu Xun**  
  
I grit my teeth and clenched my fists as my heart pounded in my chest so painfully. At first, I thought Xiang might have cared for me and wondered where I were since she was looking front, back and everywhere she could possibly look.  
  
Then all of a sudden THAT INSECT! Had to kiss her on the right cheek and nibble her earlobe. She didn't even pushed him away!!! Instead she blushed shyly back at him!! Then, now THAT INSECT!!! Is the one doing the looking. They must have a duty looking out for enemies. I must have been so foolish to think she cared for me. THAT INSECT! THAT INSECT!!!Wait till I squash him with my fingers!! ARGH! THAT INSECT!!!  
  
**End of chapter**

**Authoress' Notes** Once again I'm dreadfully sorry for updating so late. Please forgive me. As this is a very important year for me, I will try to update as soon as possible, my dear readers. Now I have a favour to ask my readers. Since I respect the readers' views, their votings will somehow affect my story in chapters to come:   
**Please vote how Gan Ning should be:**   
A)He loves Shang Xiang  
B)He is Shang Xiang's best friend  
  
That's all for now.  
  
**Replying reviews**  
  
**DarkmoonFlute288**: Thank you very much for reviewing so fast and reviewing for every chapter. I'm very, very flattered that this fanfiction has managed to make LuXun/ShangXiang your new favourite pairing! I'm really sorry for updating so late.  
  
**Roll**: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry I updated so late and don't worry, there'll surely be more to come!**  
  
white tiger** : Well, I'm really sorry that the doctor part was confusing. Anyway I had that straightened out in the notes above. Hope you enjoy this fanfiction.  
**  
BananaSplitGurl**: ( Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the fanfiction.  
  
**kagomeandinuyasha4ever** : Thanks for reviewing. And about the confusion of messages exchanged, you just will have to read the next few chapters to see what happens. Hope you like the fanfictions.  
  
**Sheila** : Hello, Librarose. Hope you're doing well. I'm so sorry to hear that you've lost your account. I'll surely email you when I update but please forgive me if I forget since I'm a very forgetful girl. ( So, how's your site going? Thank you for dedicating your lemon to me, I'm flattered. And I agree that LU XUNSUN SHANG XIANG FOREVER BABY !  
  
**black demon wolf**: Hey, thanks for reviewing. Glad you like this story and sorry for updating so late. 


	5. Moments

**Author's Message**: I know that no matter what I say, you won't forgive me for the very, very late update. I know that it has been a very long time since I updated but I was busy with schoolwork. High school is torturing me and I just finished an important government exam. Sorry. Anyway, Gan Ning will now be Shang Xiang's best friend. Many thanks to those that have voted and read this fan fiction. Without further delay, I present you with the 5th chapter of 'Is It Possible?'

**Chapter 5: Moments**

Gan Ning seems to be pretty busy looking around them. Shang Xiang wonders what he's up to. Without any warning, he turned towards her this time and took her by surprise the moment he opened his mouth.

"I know… You're missing Lu Xun, aren't you? He's the only person missing here and I bet you're worried about him." Gan Ning taunted her with a sly smile and suggestive wink.

Shang Xiang dropped her jaw while her brain wanted her to deny the statement but her body did not want comply. Instead of denying the statement, she went warm and her cheek went rosy. She ducked and turned her head downwards in embarrassment.

Gan Ning being the sweet and nice friend scooted nearer to her. He then placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face with it so that her eyes were meeting his. Shang Xiang could see the warmth in his eyes and felt touched.

"There. There, darling. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing is wrong with you fancying him", Gan Ning said with a very manly voice.

"I do not…" Shang Xiang squeaked but was cut by Gan Ning.

"There's no use denying it. You fancy him and you know it. Go talk to him soon, okay? He looked pretty disturbed this morning. I have this big feeling it has something to do with you." Gan Ning said with a soft voice.

" You.. you… How did you know? Is that why you feigned ignorance this morning during breakfast?" Shang Xiang said with shock written all over her face.

"You'll be shocked to know how much emotion you display on your face this morning when I spoke of Lu Xun" Ning said, winked at Shang Xiang and earned a slap on the arm from her.

After a few hours of joking with Gan Ning, Sun Jian called for a break. Shang Xiang unmounted her horse and walked towards the temporary rest site the soldiers have set. With food on her mind, she scanned the place for her best friend, Gan Ning. She found him sitting with someone who has a built like Lu Xun. Wait, he also wears the same clothes like Lu Xun. When he turned towards Shang Xiang, Xiang noticed that he looks like Lu Xun too. Xiang gasped and noticed that she was looking straight at a clone of Lu Xun. Their eyes met and held. Shang Xiang actually took five minutes to figure out that this IS indeed Lu Xun. There is no clone.

Moments later, Shang Xiang dropped her gaze to the floor. She blushed and was embarrassed to be caught staring. Upon realizing that Lu Xun is only a few feet away from her, her heart start to beat faster and her legs turned into jelly.

Lu Xun is feeling very bad even though Sun Jian has just called for a break. He caught Shang Xiang and Gan Ning flirting the whole way. His heart hurts and his soul burns when he sees both of them together. However, when he saw how happy Ning made Xiang, he began to relax.

'If he can make her happy then maybe I should back off. They say that if you love someone, you would want them to be happy whether they are with you or someone else.' Lu Xun thought.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Ning edged closer to Lu Xun and invited Lu Xun to have lunch with him. Gan Ning didn't give the poor boy a chance to reject his offer. Right now, both of them are sitting together staring at a very beautiful princess.

The object of attention moved closer to them and sat very closely to Gan Ning. Lu Xun sighed and ate the food placed in front of him.

Xiang sat next to Gan Ning nervously. Trying to relax herself, she closed her eyes and tries to take in her surroundings. They were sitting in a very green area. The green bushes, tall trees and green grasses surrounding seems never-ending. Shang Xiang actually wondered if they will ever enter battle with the enemy since they are so far away from each other.

"To earth, Shang Xiang!" Gan Ning's voice boomed in her eyes.

She bolted up in shock. Looking around her, she noticed that Gan Ning and Lu Xun have gathered around her.She must have fallen asleep.

"Have something to eat. We're continuing our journey very shortly" Lu Xun said so softly that Shang Xiang felt as though he had kissed her.

Both of them locked eyes and were unable to look away. Gan Ning recognized the exchange and excused himself to let the couple spend their time together. The couple stared at each other for a few minutes. Each of their hearts beating fast. Lu Xun was the first to pull back.

"Here, have some." He offered some food to Xiang.

Xiang could only watch the way Lu Xun moved and spoke. Everything about him is so beautiful. The way he moves, the way he looks at her, the way his lips move, the way he is always so kind, the way he says her name and the way…..

"Looks like you aren't going to eat it yourself. Here, open your mouth." Lu Xun said with a mischievous wink.

Shang Xiang dropped her jaw voluntarily as shock overcame her.

'What's going on? I thought Lu Xun was shy' Shang Xiang thought.

Lu Xun dangled a piece of meat in front of Xiang's mouth and dropped it in. When Xiang's mouth remained open, Xun helped her by placing his hand under her jaw and pushed it up to close it.

Xiang got the message and started chewing. The very same activity repeated itself until Xiang was full. Then, Lu Xun who was feeling better was allowed to ride on horseback. Neither Lu Xun nor Shang Xiang strayed far away each other. Both of them were pretty occupied with small talk.

At one point of their journey, their surroundings were turning weird. The air was stale and foul. Shang Xiang's nose was immediately irritated and she heightened her guard. They were entering a darker and gloomier clearing which would be a perfect place for an attack by bandits.

The soldiers had stopped their chattering as well. Sun Ce rode closer to his little sister in hopes of protecting her. Lu Xun rode closer to Shang Xiang as well and placed his free hand on one of his blades. A hawk was flying overhead. Although Shang Xiang tried not to be superstitious, she can't help thinking that the hawk signifies a predator prancing about.

Every living thing, including the horses from Wu were tense. They could all feel the danger lurking around them. They made their way into the clearing. When they were halfway through, Lu Xun gave a strangled cry. It was a cry of deep pain and hurt.

Shocked, Shang Xiang turned to look at Lu Xun. What she saw immediately brought tears to her eyes for all she could see on her beloved was blood. Blood. Deep red blood. Everywhere. The colour of blood and the smell of it. Everywhere.

Shang Xiang gaped. Her body went still and she couldn't move. Her eyes were only on a certain guy and that guy only. She could hear battle cries around her but she ignored them.

**Replying Reviews**

**Crirawen:**

Thanks for voting and revewing my story. I'm really sorry I took such a long time to reply. I hope you enjoyed it.

**DarkmoonFlute288:**

Hehe.. Thanks for reviewing every chapter! hugs Sorry for updating really slowly. I'm glad you still like it a lot. Yeah, I can see poor Lu Xun murdering himself with envy but things are starting to change for him. 

**Librastargirl16:**

Hey, Sheila. Thank you very much for the reviews! Sorry for updating late! Congratulations for graduating! And I like Linkin Park too!

**black demon wolf:**

That's a good idea you gave me. Thanks.

**Yuna6 :**

Yuna? I enjoy the final fantasy series too though I've never beaten it. Thanks for reviewing.

**white tiger :**

Thanks for reviewing and voting.

**missyanimefweak :**

I hope you enjoy the fanfiction.

**warriorofwu :**

I'm very, very HAPPY you liked the fanfiction! I hope I can do a better job on it!

**Rhia :**

Lol… Thanks for reviewing and voting . ducks the fans

**NinaWilliamsTheSilentAssassin:**

Gomenasai… I don't mean to update so late. Sorry.. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Sheila aka Librastargirl16:**

Thanks for reviewing again! hugs I'm touched that you care about this fanfiction. I'm really, really sorry for updating late. hugs tighter You're going to make me cry with the review you left me. Thank you so much! Take care too. Sorry I couldn't email you with the update this time. My email account went a little nuts.

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness:**

Thanks for voting and reviewing! You made me feel so happy! I hope you're enjoying the fanfiction.

**Ragin' white tiger:**

Sorry… sorry… Sorry. For updating late. I'm working on it right now.

**Authoress' Notes**

There, I finally did it! So, give me reviews?  They give me an extra boost of strength to write the next chapter. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I also extend my deepest sympathies to those who have been affected by the natural disasters.


	6. Lingering Passions

_**Author's Note:**_ I know I am absolutely unforgivable for stalling this story for such a long time. I can't remember the last time I updated and I'm so sorry. x.x Besides that, I read the whole thing through a few days ago and agree that the first four chapters were quite hard to read. Maybe I'll rewrite them when I finish the story.It has been quite sometime since I wrote this story so my writing style might be different now. That's all then. Here's chapter 6!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lingering Passions**

In that one instant, the single arrow startled the entire army of Wu into chaos; the archers drew their bows while the warriors unsheathed their swords. Responding to their actions, the enemy archers let loose more arrows without revealing their positions while the enemy warriors rushed out from between the trees like water pouring out of a tap.

Holding his bleeding neck with one hand, he pushed Xiang down to the floor with the other, successfully shielding her body with his. Her lips formed the shape of an 'o' from the shock of being so close to Lu Xun. He smelt faintly of Chinese medicine herbs and strongly of blood but that didn't make him any less attractive. She watched his mouth move while issuing orders without a hint of hesitation.

"Enemy ambush! Everybody stay together. Pikemen, form the hedgehog formation and try to break through to the north. Alliance troops will assist us from there onwards."

Then he fainted and burdened Xiang with his dead weight. Strangely, she didn't mind it at all. She didn't even attempt to move Lu Xun or dodge the arrows wheezing past her face. Shaking his head and sighing at them, Ning dashed towards the tangled couple on the floor and yanked Xun off Xiang and heaved the comatose body onto his sturdy shoulder.

"Now move, woman! Unless you have a wish to be trampled by panicking soldiers or impaled by an arrow." He snapped while extending his free hand to Xiang.

When she took it with a dizzy smile plastered on her face, Ning could only mutter, "You've got it bad, real bad."

Meanwhile, the clash around them did not subside and the Wu army was losing more and more soldiers to stray arrows. The hedgehog formation did nothing to prevent the enemy troops from advancing towards the core of the Wu army. Just when the generals were starting to feel anxious and get jumpy, a war trumpet sounded just a few yards away from them. The soldiers brightened up almost immediately.

"It's not time to rejoice yet. It could be an ally, it could be an enemy", Sun Jian warned.

"But my lord, that's the flag of Lord Liu Bei of Shu!" a soldier chirped in happily "Reinforcements have arrived!"

"Reinforcements! We can finally treat Xun!" Xiang exclaimed cheerfully before slashing another person.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ning slurred.

Tongue in cheek, she twittered, "Nope He doesn't get injured that often though he's weak. Sometimes."

Soon the huge amount of Shu green mixed with the red of Wu and the black of the bandits which finally lead the disappearance of the black. When it was all over, Sun Jian could only bow and thank the humble commander of the other army.

"It was nothing. My strategist, Zhuge Liang mentioned something about heavy bandit attacks around this area lately so I just came to take a look. Besides, I couldn't wait to lay my eyes upon this Lu Xun that Zhuge Liang spoke about. Pray tell, where is the little prodigy now?"

"I am afraid he is not conscious at this moment. His head was wounded by a bat yesterday." Xiang winced and continued. "If that's not bad enough, his neck was grazed by an arrow in that battle."

Upon hearing that, Liu Bei sent for Lu Xun to be rushed to his infirmary although the young man's life was in no danger. Trying not to attract too much attention to her feelings for Xun, Xiang lingered around with the Wu army instead of camping outside the Shu infirmary. She didn't spare Gan Ning though with her frequent sighs and short temper, being deprived of the company of the person she desires most. Instead, she was forced to sit by a bonfire with her brothers to make polite talk to the Liu Bei who wouldn't stop going on about his strategist. He had repeated the three visits he made to Zhuge Liang for the millionth time and Xiang had to resist the urge to empty her dinner onto his lap every time he cooed 'the moment I looked into his eyes, I knew he was for me."

"Is the man gay?" Xiang whispered.

"You had to ask?" Ning grinned.

At long last, Xiang excused herself from their company and made her way to the Shu infirmary as fast as she could without a backward glance. When she was nearing her destination, her eyes caught sight of a lone figure sitting by a stream, his shiny dark locks caressed by the gentle night breeze.

"You finally came." He whispered and gave her a warm smile.

Mesmerized by his perfect lips and the huskiness of his voice, Xiang fought hard not to melt into a puddle of marshmallows. She walked to him and her voice shook as she spoke, "I…wanted to come earlier. But... but... Liu Bei…"

"I know. I saw." He cut her off, stood up and looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

Words were beyond them at that point as they both stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Then Xun reached his hand out, placed it under Xiang's chin and moved closer. Xiang's heart skipped a beat when his lips were an inch away from hers. But he suddenly changed his mind and kissed her cheek instead.

When he pulled back, his cheeks were red and he stammered, "I need to go back to the infirmary now."

But Xiang wouldn't let him go anymore, after he had teased her so. She jumped on him and pressed her lips to his as passionately as her heart would allow her to. The shocked Xun took only awhile to recover before passionately covering her face with his own kisses.

* * *

Review review! 


	7. Longing is pain

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, can you believe it? I've finally written up chapters of this fanfiction and am finally posting it. Once again, I am so sorry for the delay. It makes me sad that it took me so long to update and that the readers would have waited so long for this. Most of my old readers have probably already moved on to something else but I still hope this will hopefully entertain someone still. I promise the next chapter will not take as long. Replies to reviews are at the bottom. ;) There will an awful lot of apologizing to do.

* * *

The lady in full battle armour bent over a clear stream with her company and took a long drink from it. It was scorching hot that she could not enjoy the scenic view of the lush green forest, the sunlight bouncing off the clear stream. So clear that you could see the plump fish darting from rock to rock, peeking curiously at the intruders. Already she could sense the sweaty smelly boys getting excited and waddling into the stream, potentially making the stream not so clear.

She took another look at her reflection and sighed. She would have to resign herself to looking terrible and sweating profusely for a little longer while the man of her recent day dreams was across the sparkling stream from her, looking completely collected, not a hair out of place.

"How does he do it?" She wondered, "Must have a pocket mirror with him that he checks every 5 minutes".

She chuckled and let the thoughts of him flow through her. It's been awhile since that night outside the infirmary and they had not had a chance to see other after being caught red handed by Gan Ning who swore to his little plush bunny back home he would not tell a soul.

Since then, it felt like Xun had been overly cautious of not being caught with her alone. Whether it was for her own good or not wanting to dance with the danger of having an affair with the princess, she did not know. All she knew was that it frustrated her!

Urgh! One moment Xun seemed to be into her and the next, he's ice cold like a mint popsicle. Boys are so confusing! Just like how Liu Bei is obviously gay and in love with Zhuge Liang but he still hangs around her singing her praises he obviously did not mean.

This is precisely why she spent her younger days practising her swordmanship instead of dolling herself up and trying to understand boys like Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao had resigned their childhood to.

"Then again, they are both happily married now." She thought begrudgingly.

"To people that they are happily in love with and not like 2.5 times their age," she thought even more begrudgingly as she suddenly remembered the marriage proposal on the way.

"Yo fattie! What you thinking so hard about? That rock is gonna catch on fire soon," a familiar voice piped up and Xiang realised she had started to glare.

Xiang groaned, "Leave it to you to interrupt my thoughts! Urghhhh and why do you have to be like so hyper all the time?"

"And why do you have to be thinking all the time? Urgh~~~" Ning mimicked her voice.

"Excuse me, do you ever even think at all?!" She slapped him playfully.

"Never had to, mate."

"There they go again. Flirting flirting flirting. In everyone's face, not a care in the world. Even though Sun Jian is staring right at them, hoping that by some sort of telepathy miracle, they would stop frolicking in front of everyone. I mean Liu Bei is right here as well and he is also staring ... okay... he isn't staring. It looks more like he is looking very lovingly at Zhuge Liang talking happily to his wife, Yue Ying. Gahhh this is so messed up." Frustrated Xun picked his twin swords up and went for a little dance with them.

While swinging his swords around for practice, he had to lurch back in surprise as a spear jumped at him. He glared at his assailant, his heart beating so hard it nearly exploded half expecting it to be Xiang, only to look up in the fiery eyes of Zhao Yun.

Xun liked Zhao Yun. He had that sort of earnest rightful feeling to him, that Xun would entrust his life to him. Only god knows how a wonderful person like that came to serve Liu Bei. Okay, that's probably a little bit slanderous for the Shu ruler, he probably has a good side but the fact that he's after Xiang while being so openly affectionate to his strategist did not rub Xun the right way.

"Looked like you could use a sparring partner", Yun winked. It a good wink, not one that felt slightly inappropriate like the ones a man is likely to receive from Liu Bei.

Nearing the end of that evening, they finally arrived at Luoyang to meet up with the allied forces after a tiring 3 days trek. Exhausted to the bone, Xiang is starting to rethink her career as a soldier princess in the midst of war. Already they have been summoned for a war meeting right after arriving, she had half a mind to send an excuse that way but this could possibly be her only chance of seeing Xun without him avoiding her.

"Arghhh so difficult." she jumped out of bed, agitatedly getting dressed.

Xun did not meet her eyes even once during the meeting but instead of getting upset, she was filled with more sympathy with how nervous he was. The other strategists and generals had been pretty condescending and rude to him just because he was young. Luckily Zhou Yu stood up for him at certain points but the rest was up to him to show his capability.

That was probably why he hadn't been around or took much notice of her. He was probably too preoccupied with the war instead of purposely avoiding her. There he was, busy making sure that they all survive, had enough food and water while there she was, moping around, wondering why he hadn't made a move yet. She ought to be ashamed of herself.

Which was precisely why she was hiding behind a tree like a stalker, watching Xun stare at the stars blankly, her heart running 2 million miles an hour. She had decided to be the one to ask him out instead of waiting for him to make a move. Women should be courageous enough to seize what they desire instead of just waiting coyly for to be noticed, she decided. Especially when the particular man in question had so much on his mind, he probably had to make decisions of whether to marry her to Liu Bei or not. It must be rough for him. And her.

Xun jumped on to his feet abruptly in panic, "Who's there?"

"Argh... Stupid stupid stupid!" Xiang muttered to herself while slapping her head. She had sighed out loud during her thoughts and given her hiding position away.

Xun had started to advance to her position, his two swords upraised. Oh no. Oh no no no. There was no way she could back away from this now without embarrassing herself. Might as well just do it. Be brave Shang Xiang, be brave. Big breaths big breaths!

She slipped a foot out sheepishly then peered out of the tree with just one eye at first (peekaboo fashion). Then slowly edged forward from the tree and over the bush. After the initial shock, Xun started watching her, amusement playing behind his amber eyes.

"Hi..." she raised her hand awkwardly and waved even more awkwardly, "Thought... you could uhh.. ruse refreshments and umm... an pear to listen to."

The clearing echoed with Xun's laughter, "Hahahaha... what are you saying, Xiang?! Did you mean to say thought you could use some refreshments and an ear to listen to perhaps? "

The lady in question had turned bright red and mute. Shivering all over with embarrassment, she turned suddenly and started running. She couldn't do it... Her will had been broken and there was no way she could even face that man again let alone ask him out.

Everything flew past her in a blur as she accelerated as quickly as she could, not caring how much foliage she trampled in her wake. He was calling her name over and over again but it did not stop her until he caught up, grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

She avoided his gaze and focused on her feet, tears that she did not realize had started to fall, streaming down her face.

"What's up, Xiang? What's up?" he whispered urgently, worry seeping into his chest.

His fingers were soft and warm on her face, gently wiping those tears away. She felt almost guilty about how worried he looked. He must think something terrible has happened but it was all about her. So selfish... Always so selfish, Xiang.

His chest was warm and so inviting that when she was pressed against it, it was a comfort that she could not express in words. And an excitement, to feel his heart beat through their clothes into her chest, it felt almost too painful for her to bear. All those feelings wrapped around her heart.

"I'm sorry." She eventually murmured into his shoulder.

He released her a little and looked down at her, very carefully taking in her bright eyes and plump lips and then kissed her. His mouth was also warm and soft and eventhough they had done this before, it still felt like a new sensation and she was so addicted to it she could not part with it until they both needed air. But still he held her so close.

"I knew this would happen if we met alone. This is why... this is why I had been careful not to be caught with you alone but I see now that it is futile. I cannot stand being attracted to you, Xiang." He murmured, eyes heavily lidded with love while tracing patterns on her back with his fingers.

She stayed silent and waited. Waited for more, she wanted to hear more. She needed more of this man. Everything about him is so entrancing, she could not bear it if this was all there was to it.

She was not disappointed as he eventually frustrated by the silence continued, "Why do your eyes have to shine so bright? Why do your lips tease me with its sheer presence? Why do you have to be so bubbly and irresistible? Why does your smile shine so bright? Why does the way you look at me drive me so mad?"

"To hell with logic, Xiang! I only want to be with you and you to be with me. Even if it may be only for a few weeks, a few months, a few years, I don't care! I need... this little time that we have together. I don't want to regret not taking this chance with you."

**End of chapter**

* * *

Thank you so much for all the support, reviewers and reader. You really have kept me going with continuing this fic. Every time I tried to procrastinate on this chapter when I finally started on it, I thought about all of you and persevere. Reviews also make me super happy. :D So make my day and leave me a line below.

I love you all!

* * *

Also, I realize I have accidentally left out replying reviews for the previous chapter so I shall do Chapter 5 and 6 reviews on this one.

**RWT**: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I don't think I could kill Xun, otherwise Shang Xiang will be unbelievably upset with me. If some other warrior does it instead however... muahahahaha *evil*

**Amon's Angel of the Darkness:** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy it. Very nice long penname btw. ;)

**Ziki**: Thank you for reviewing as usual! I really appreciate all the support! Xun will be fine for awhile, don't worry. :D Until... maybe someone finds out. MUAHAHAHA! I hope you been well and everything is going well! Drop me a line if you're still around!

**DynastyGal**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. I hope you still like the fic and the couple!

**Xiao Qiao DW Master**: Hahaha... Xun's not really liking Ning at the moment! Would be fun if they clashed but poor SSX and LX have got enough problems as it is. :( Thank you for reviewing!

**In Future**: Sorry, whenever the opportunity arise, I just can't help leaving it at a cliffy. ;) Thanks for the review!

**Xing Wu**: I'm getting on it! Thank you!

**FeatherBerry**: I'm so sorry for the delay! Real life got in the way and I recently remembered about this fanfiction and thought that I should definitely attempt to finish what I started. Thank you so much for the review. Its reviews like that that motivate me to continue this!

**Paupu:** Thanks for the review! Yes, he didn't die! :D I could not bear for him to die.

**Fuki Youko**: I'm so sorry for the long long wait. Your review has kept me going so thank you so much for the support!

**BloodyHighClaw:** Thank you! Im getting on it! :D

**FlowerTaijiyaSango3214**: I thought so too! They seemed so similar in the games and must have been childhood friends so i thought there would definitely have been something about them. I'm glad you think so too. Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me so happy1

**Reiiko-chan**: Thank you! I know right? They would be the perfect couple and have the most adorable kids.

**Lu-Xuns-love**: Awww.. I started writing this because I couldn't find any fics about them either. I'm glad I did and could share with all of you. Thank you for the reviews, it has made me so happy.

**Dunrr:** Sorry for the wait! I shall endeavour to update quickly! Thanks for the review.

**Yuri**: I'm really embarrassed of myself taking so long but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Unomonous:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like SSX x Lu Xun too! They're awesome, aren't they?

**Lauren:** Thank you! They're so adorable together, aren't they? I hope something nice happens to both of them.


End file.
